


Death

by MeakMouse



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, not dead, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: What I imagine instead of the train station scene with Dumbles





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drabbles folder as well, its becoming a theme.

Death is beautiful  
Death is bright  
Strangers in the light  
Darkness in the eyes  
“Go back”

Death is freedom   
Death is blank  
Family in the shadows  
Lips drawn tight  
“Go back”

Death is confusing   
Death is unnerving  
It’s silence,  
Deafening  
“Go back”

“It's not your time”  
“Go back”  
“They need you”  
“Go back”

Death was peace  
Death was lonely  
Life was war  
Blood instead of grass  
“Go back”

Life was love  
Life was dark  
Different   
Unfinished  
“Go back”

“I’m Going”


End file.
